


so close yet so far

by ultboos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, minkwan, minor!verkwan, unrequited love!minkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultboos/pseuds/ultboos
Summary: I guess I'll just keep admiring you from afar then





	so close yet so far

Mingyu likes teasing Seungkwan a lot. He finds it cute when the younger puffs his chubby cheeks when he gets mad.

While Seungkwan's discussing something, Mingyu cuts him off by scaring him, startling the younger male. Seungkwan hits him and Hansol laughs.

"You're cute." Compliments Hansol all of a sudden.

Mingyu didn't think Hansol sees the same way. Well, at least he's the one making an effort to show this side of Seungkwan.

Seungkwan blushes at the compliment but Mingyu grimaces, not letting the other notice.

"He just called you cute." Mingyu teases Seungkwan again, though he feels like his insides are burning from jealousy.

Mingyu's jealous about the fact that Hansol can make the younger blush like that, but he can't. Every time he compliments Seungkwan, he would think the older's just joking. But Seungkwan doesn't know how lovely he really is.

Seungkwan, though he might act annoyed, is actually fond of Mingyu and teases him back. He would know if the older's had enough when he has gone quiet and Seungkwan would apologize, acting silly in front of him until he laughs.

Sometimes, their faces would become red from laughing so hard. Seungkwan's face — so radiant — he looks beautiful. And in that very moment, Mingyu knew he wanted to kiss Seungkwan, only to shut him up; and maybe, to taste his lips that seem so delicate.

 

It's exactly twelve midnight. Mingyu finds Seungkwan outside their dorm in a sweatshirt and skinny jeans, hands in his pocket.

He's looking at the dark sky, probably in deep thought. Mingyu approaches the younger male but he didn't twitch; he suddenly speaks.

"Hansol told me he likes me."

"Really? What did you say?"

"I said I like him too."

_"Oh."_

"Oh?"

"Oh, I knew it." He does. "Well, I'm happy for you." He's breaking inside.

Mingyu knew from the secret stares Seungkwan and Hansol both shared but he keeps a blind eye and lets himself fall, wishfully thinking that maybe, just maybe Seungkwan would feel the same. He patiently waits for the younger but he didn't think Seungkwan and Hansol would confess to each other too soon.

They're so **close** but their hearts are so **far** — they can't seem to find each other.

He looks at Seungkwan with sad eyes and whispered, _"I guess I'll just keep admiring you from afar then."_


End file.
